Firestar's Nightmare
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: Firestar has nightmares. That's all I'm saying. Read and found out what's they're about. Read and review. I'll finish this story once I get caught up with my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Firestar was walking though the forest. It was in the middle of Green-Leaf and everything was peaceful. He stopped, took a deep breath and then let out a long sigh. As if the sigh was a single, the forest turned dark. Firestar looked around him, starting to freak out. What was happening? He thought. The wind began to blow harder and Firestar felt like it would knock him off his feet.

Firestar felt a rush of cold air and it carried a familiar voice. "I'm coming for you, Firestar!" The voice said. Tigerstar? No, it's not possible! "It's possible, Firestar!" Tigerstar hissed. Firestar blinked. How could Tigerstar read his mind?

The ThunderClan leader got scared. He looked around for Tigerstar, but he didn't see the former ShadowClan leader. "There's no need to look for me. I'm right behind you!" Tigerstar yowled. Firestar spurned around. He came face to face with his oldest and dead enemy.

Tigerstar was in a battle crouch, ready to jump on Firestar. Firestar wondered how he came to the dark forest where Tigerstar was suppose to be. Or did Tigerstar come to the forest where the Clans lived? Tigerstar got down lower and Firestar was froze where he stood. He couldn't move even if he tried to. Then Tigerstar began to move a little closer.

Firestar closed his eyes as Tigerstar pounced. The dead warrior pinned him down. Firestar opened his eyes, but instead of seeing hatred in Tigerstar's eyes, he thought he saw love. What was wrong with Tigerstar? The dark forest cat licked Firestar's face. The ThunderClan leader looked up at Tigerstar, surprised and scared. "You know Firestar, I never really hated you," he meowed. Firestar blinked and Tigerstar let him get up. "What do you mean?" Firestar asked.

"I really love you," Tigerstar said. Firestar was token aback. "Really?" Firestar asked. Tigerstar nodded. "Yes," he meowed. Firestar didn't feel the same way. He wasn't gay! Tigerstar moved a little closer to him, Firestar turned tail and began to ran from Tigerstar. He could hear foot steps behind him as Tigerstar ran after him. "I don't love you! I love Sandstorm!" Firestar yelled to Tigerstar.

Tigerstar was faster then him. The dark cat stopped Firestar and meowed," What does she got that I don't?" he asked. "First off she's a she-cat!" Firestar meowed, turning around and about to run, but Tigerstar ran in front of him again, jumped on him and pinned the ThunderClan leader down. "I can't help that I'm not a she-cat!" Tigerstar meowed, licking Firestar on the face again. "I know you can't, but why do you love me?" Firestar asked. "Because you're amazing and one of the bravest warriors I've ever met," Tigerstar said, still licking Firestar.

Then Tigerstar looked around. "I can make you love me," he meowed and then he dragged Firestar behind a tree.

"Firestar!" Firestar jumped up, every sense was alert for danger. He looked beside him and saw Sandstorm looking at him with worry in her eyes. "It was only a dream, Firestar," she meowed, gently. More like a nightmare! he thought. Then the wind blow and Firestar heard a voice say," You got away this time, but there will be other times!" Firestar looked at Sandstorm. She didn't say that, it sounded like Tigerstar! "You will be mine!" Tigerstar hissed. Firestar laid back down beside Sandstorm, not listening to Tigerstar and soon he fell back to sleep, with his mate beside him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I wish I did. I love Warriors!**

* * *

**Seasons later**

Firestar looked out across the lake. The Clans has only been here for a moon, but everything look peaceful, expect for that badger attack on the ThunderClan camp. Luckily, Onestar had sent a WindClan patrol to help them, after Midnight, the badger, told him that her kin was going to attack the Clan for taking their land.

The ThunderClan leader pushed this thought out of his head. He was grateful to Onestar, but he didn't like to think about what would have happened if WindClan didn't show up. He shrived before he cleared his mind completely of the badger attack.

He was glad that Stomefur and Brook was with ThunderClan, but he once again wondered why they had came back. Stomefur had said it was because they wanted to see how the Clans were getting alone by the lake. Firestar believed the gray warrior, but he also thought there was more than that. He'd decided to give the tribe cats time to relax and get use to the Clan before he asked them what was going on in the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Firestar pushed all his Clan's worries out of his head. He just wanted to escape what was going on in his Clan for a little while. That's way he had came out here.

Suddenly he felt a cold chill. It was leaf-bare, but there was something about the sudden coldness that made the ThunderClan leader want to run right back to the stone hollow and cruel up in his nest beside Sandstorm.

But his paws were frozen where he stood. Mist appeared around his paws and he looked up to see a dark shape walking across the lake toward him. The mist made it hard to see who the cat was, but there was something dark about him that made Firestar shrive.

The unknown cat stopped in front of Firestar. Then the mist vanished like dew in the sunlight.

Firestar widened his eyes when he saw who was standing only whiskers away from the ThunderClan leader's muzzle. "Tigerstar!" he gasped.

The dark tabby leaned closer to his enemy, but there wasn't hatred in his eyes. There were love! Suddenly Firestar's dream that he had back in the forest replayed in his head. He recalled Tigerstar telling him that he loved him. Was this another dream? Was Firestar still laying in his den in the ThunderClan camp? If this was a dream, he wished he could wake up.

But the surroundings around Firestar never went away, and Tigerstar still remained in front of the one he loved. Worry mixed with love in his amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in Firestar's ear. "You look frightened, as if you just seen a ghost."

Firestar backed up a bit wanting to turn around and run back to where his body was asleep. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the dark brown tabby.

"Come on, Firestar." Tigerstar took a step closer to the ThunderClan leader, which brought him onto dry land; Firestar kept backing up as the Dark Forest cat got closer to him.

"Don't fight it, Firestar," the tabby went on. "You know deep down you love me. You always did. I can feel it." Then, without warning, Tigerstar jumped on Firestar, easily pinning him down.

"I never loved you!" Firestar hissed at his enemy. "I always loved..."

"I know, I know. You always loved Sandstorm." There were mockery in his voice. "But that's not true. You loved Spottedleaf first."

Firestar widened his eyes until the white rims around them were showing. "You knew?"

"Oh, come on." Tigerstar's voice suddenly hardened. "Every cat in ThunderClan knew you loved her. You always went to her den every chance you got, and the way you looked at her when you saw her made me sick." A growl formed in his throat as he continued. "But neither she-cat is here to save you." He licked Firestar on the chick and the growl turned into a purr.

"Think again, Tigerstar!"

The dark tabby looked up sharply as a soft voice sounded close by. Firestar looked around and saw a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out of behind a tree.

Firestar's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the pretty cat. "Spottedleaf!"

The former ThunderClan medicine cat dipped her head. But she didn't reply to Firestar. Instead, she turned her amber eyes on Tigerstar. Her eyes were unusually hard. "Let him up, Tigerstar," she meowed in a voice that had a hint of a growl.

"No." Tigerstar crouched down on Firestar's body just like a queen would do to protect her kit. He put a paw lightly on the ginger tom's belly, while he put his other front paw beside Firestar's stomach and his hind legs were on Firestar's other side. It was as if Tigerstar was protecting the ThunderClan leader from something very terrible, instead of the gentle, sweet StarClan cat that was standing in front of him.

"Stop this, Tigerstar." Spottedleaf's voice softened as she took a step toward Tigerstar, but the dark tabby hissed at her, daring her to come near him and his love.

Firestar tried to get up, but Tigerstar was heavier than he was. He silently cursed at the cold moons that had made the prey go into hiding. If he wasn't so hungry and tired, he could easily beat Tigerstar.

"Give it up, Tigerstar."

More StarClan cats stepped out of behind the trees that surrounded. The cat who had spoken was Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. She stopped at Spottedleaf's side and meowed to Tigerstar," You're out of your territory and outnumbered."

The dark warrior pricked his ears but didn't show the fear he felt, although Firestar could smell his fear-scent all around him, choking him.

"You're out of your territory, too, Bluestar!" he spat at the blue-furred she-cat.

Bluestar met his gaze but said nothing.

For a few heartbeats, the two cats stared at each other, cold hatred burning in both of their eyes.

Then Bluestar sighed. "We're here to protect, Firestar."

Meows of agreement rose from the StarClan cats.

"I can protect him!" Tigerstar insisted. He looked from side to side, seeming to challenge StarClan to come closer and see how exactly he would protect the one he loved. He slowly pushed himself up, his eyes still moving from side to side wildly.

Bluestar stepped closer. "Go home, Tigerstar," she growled.

The dark tabby glared at her. "You think I'm alone?" He flicked his tail and more Dark Forest cats appeared. Firestar only recognized Brokenstar, Darkstripe, Hawkfrost, and even Clawface, who had killed Spottedleaf. The ThunderClan leader wanted to jump on the brown tom and rib his heart out. But Tigerstar was still standing over him, watching his love's every moment.

Firestar glanced at the small group of Dark Forest warriors and at the bigger group of StarClan warriors. Was these the only cats in the Dark Forest? Firestar doubt it. But if there were more, why didn't Tigerstar bring them?

The StarClan cats glared at their enemies. Firestar felt like a battle was about to break out. And he was right in the middle of it, with Tigerstar, who glanced down at him with a mocking smile. He then bent down to the ThunderClan leader and whispered in his ears," I'd kill Spottedleaf, so she'd vanish forever, and then I'd kill Sandstorm, then again once she's in StarClan. Then it'd be only me and you..."

The Dark Forest cat's voice trailed away as the cats of StarClan and the Dark Forest jumped on their enemies.

Firestar jerked his head up and blinked, wide eyed. He found himself in his den above the highledge. Sandstorm was asleep beside him. But when he shifted his position to get comfortable again, the ginger she-cat raised her pale head and meowed," You're up early."

"Yeah," Firestar agreed, licking his mate's ear. "I had a nightmare."

Sandstorm moved closer to the leader. "Well, it's over now."

Firestar nodded. He could hear movement outside his den as cats began to wake up. It was a little before dawn. "I'll go help Brambleclaw organize the patrols for the day," he meowed, getting to his paws.

"I'll come, too." Sandstorm followed Firestar out of the den.

The two cats walked down the ledge. Once in the clearing, Firestar walked over to his deputy, who was telling the cats around him what they were going to do for the day. The leader sat next to Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm sat on his other side.

The wind began to pick up, making Firestar's pelt press against his body, showing all his ribs. But a voice was carried on the wind.

"The battle is closer than you think, Firestar," the voice whispered.

_Tigerstar!_

"When the final battle comes, I'd take both of your loves life," the dark brown tabby growled. "Then you'd my mine!"

The voice faded away as the wind stopped. Firestar looked around. No other cat heard that. The ThunderClan leader shrived, wondering what the future had in store from his Clan and the other Clans.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
